


Therese Adopts A Dog

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Want me to continue?
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to continue?

Carol spooned Therese.  
Therese spooned Rosie.  
Now Rosie is a pit bull Therese found abandoned, chained up to a metal fence, emaciated, flea ridden, tail between her legs and sad eyed laying on the sidewalk on the hottest day of the year.  
After offering the dog her bottle of water, pouring it into her hand and the thirsty pup lapping it up, greedily, Therese couldn't leave her there, more than likely to die.  
So, Therese brought her back to the apartment, carrying her in her arms, like a baby, most of the way.  
Once inside Therese rummaged through the cupboards for something to feed the pup. Looking over at Rosie, Therese held out a can of chili to Rosie. "Ya want this, girl? Chili? Huh? Huh?" Rosie's ears perked up, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Hmmm, maybe not", thought Therese. Standing there, thinking, Therese suddenly got a bright idea. Soon, minutes later Therese was at the stove, frying up that night's main course for her and Carol, a T bone steak. Rosie lay expectantly, watching. Therese pulled a dish out of the cabinet, placing it on the table. Every now and then she glanced over at Rosie. "Bet you'll like this, huh girl? Nice juicy steak. Yum yum." Rosie eyed Therese, watching her movements at the stove. When the steak was done Therese held it up with a fork for Rosie to see which made Rosie stand on all fours and bark. Therese leaned over and patted Rosie. "Patience. I gotta cut it up first."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol walked in the door to find a strange pooch eating that nights dinner off her good china and drinking out of her grandmother's soup tureen.  
"Therese! What the hell?" A not so happy Carol yells, hands on hips.  
Therese was all smiles, laying on the kitchen floor, next to Rosie, and looked up at Carol.  
"Rosie loves the steak!, she beamed.  
"I can see that, darling and we are to eat what?"  
Therese shrugged.   
"And how do you know the dog's name?"  
Therese patted Rosie, leaning on her left hand. "I dunno know. She just looks like a Rosie."  
It was at that moment Rosie decided to give Therese a slurpy kiss. Therese hugged and kissed Rosie in return. " Oh, you are such a sweetie!"  
Carol pinched her nose. " Well, your sweetie smells and if you think you're going to kiss me with those lips, think again, darling."  
Therese stood up, went to the kitchen sink, washed her hands and face as Carol marched to the bedroom, muttering,"a dog. What next."


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was slipping off her heels when Therese walked in.  
By the look on Carol's face Therese knew Carol was not happy with the turn of events.  
Still muttering, "A dog! Of all things. I mean, darling, A DOG?"  
Therese helped Carol unzip her dress. "Thank you, angel".  
Turning round Carol reinforced the dog had to go.  
Carol took off her slip.  
Wordlessly Therese walked up to Carol while Carol still had her slip in hand. Reaching behind Carol's back she unhooked Carol's bra.  
"Therese", cautioned Carol.  
Therese dropped the bra to the floor.  
Cupping Carol's breasts Therese murmured, "You have beautiful breasts".  
Carol sighed at the caress.  
"The dog, darling...", Carol started to say when Therese pinched Carol's nipples.  
"Jesus, Therese", as Carol's knees buckled.  
"I won't......"  
Therese pushed Carol onto the bed and swiftly removed her panties. Kneeling over Carol, Therese whispered,"I want to keep Rosie and I'll do anything you ask just", as she lingered just above Carol's lips with her own,  
Any  
Old  
Thing  
You  
Want


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Carol lay, naked, on her back with a very naked Therese on her side laying next to her, sheet barely covering them.  
Therese ran her fingers lightly up and down Carol's ribs.  
"Sooooo", cooed Therese. "Can I keep Rosie?"  
Carol sighed, ran her fingers through Therese's hair. Laughingly Carol said "You do not play fair, darling. Oh, all right but she is not eating out of the fine china! And she is not sleeping in our bed"  
(We know how that last part turned out).


	5. Chapter 5

Carol paused mid kiss, eyes opened in surprise.  
"Hmmpf?" Therese asked.  
Carol turned in the direction of the doorway to their bedroom. Therese followed her gaze.  
"Darling, she's watching us. Look".  
Therese looked over, seeing Rosie sitting in the doorway, attentively eyeing them.  
"We have a voyeur, angel", chuckled Carol.  



End file.
